Data Marcada
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: com sua morte. • Fanfiction dedicada para Mitz-chan;


Um murmúrio doce

Voz de menina

Voz da menina dos cachos negros

Oruha

Pergunta:

- _Morreu_? O que é morrer?

O pequeno ser segurou um pouco mais firme a mão dos seus progenitores e aguardou. Abaixou um pouco o rostinho, mirando os sapatos. Ela temia ofender alguém caso aumentasse mais o tom de voz. Aquele cômodo abrigava uma névoa pesada, a garotinha se sentia desajustada em seu meio. Mesmo a candura que só crianças são permitidas ter, fazer aquela pergunta era doído e culposo.

"O que é morrer?"

Não foi escutada e sentindo-se confortada pelo silêncio, deixou por isso mesmo. Não havia razão de se repetir. Não queria. Oruha sempre soubera a resposta com ideias desarranjadas em mente e temia – ainda que curiosa – ouvir o significado daquele enterro, sabia que acaso descobrisse isso estaria arrumando seus pensamentos soltos e confirmando seus grandes temores. A pessoa repousando no caixão não dormia, ela sabia. A única vida que a menina veria carregar o significado da morte seria vida humana. Naquele mundo ela encontraria alguns pássaros, nenhum orgânico. Nenhum quente como as mãos de seus pais. Talvez soubesse algum dia sobre algum animal precioso de alguma pessoa muito rica que se glorificava pela posse de tal raridade.

Oruha sentia o luto junto com as demais pessoas presentes naquele funeral, mas não por ninguém que já deixou esse mundo. Sentia por ela mesma.

"Não..." pensou, mas não aguentaria.

- Pai! Mãe! Eu não quero morrer! –pranteou tentando segurar o choro, o que resultava em tremelicação e uma careta grotesca. Não queria machucar alguém fazendo barulho, todos pareciam tão frágeis naquele lugar, tão mais delicados que ela.

Oruha foi abraçada e com amor, consolada. Levaram-na para fora daquele lugar. Disseram que não aconteceria com ela, pois tinha o corpo sadio. Disseram que ela viveria por muitos anos e sentiria felicidades inimagináveis. Não conseguiram falar, nem formar uma ordem coerente de explicações dentro de si mesmos com o intuito de, enfim, contar para sua criança que tudo um dia tem seu fim. Aquelas gentilezas deixavam a menina dos cachos negros contente. Ela sorriu. Iria acreditar com todas suas forças e aquelas palavras amáveis se tornariam verdadeiras. Caso falhasse poderia se enganar. Não seria de todo mal, certo, Oruha?

"A morte é uma ilusão. O tempo é eterno." mentia.

Governo procura por crianças feiticeiras em projeto segredo

Oruha é uma destas crianças

Laboratório

Trevo de uma folha

Com algumas explicações opacas e muitos testes a moça de madeixas escuras pôde retornar para casa. Recebeu uma tatuagem para identificá-la como o trevo de uma folha que era. E Oruha era o que era, um Clover, pois seu único pequeno poder era saber o dia em que se contraria com a morte.

Suas pessoas amadas precisavam partilhar do sofrimento sobre o poder esconjurado sobre si? Fazendo-se tais perguntas a jovem decidiu que iria viver uma vida amaldiçoada sozinha. Privar o mundo desse conhecimento era uma forma deformada de manter tudo que podia de felicidade. Bastava si mesma para lembrar-se que tudo é findável, como a vida que pereceria jovem igual a sua vida.

- Você provavelmente irá tornar-se conhecida no mundo todo, tendo uma voz dessas.

- Não diga algo assim! Você sabe muito bem que Oruha não é pretenciosa sobre sua carreira.

Em momentos assim ela se divertia e simulava possuir sonhos de longo prazo.

- Tá vendo? Todos têm suas ambições.

Estar ali com aquelas pessoas e viver momentos únicos eram bens preciosos para a mulher dos cabelos cacheados em negrume, entrementes, cada dia que se concluía esfriava o coração dela.

"Quando sei que a felicidade que sinto vai acabar, é tristeza?"

Kazuhiko

Oruha não imaginava que viria a amar alguém tal como amava canções. Cantar aquecia o sangue correndo pelo seu corpo e sua voz permaneceria depois de sua morte. Cantar suas aflições para todos e ainda assim para ninguém era por si só felicidade. "Mas Kazuhiko..." Alguém com qual não teria um futuro para dividir, pois seria ela que não teria muito tempo, era assombroso. Apaixonar-se, para alguém como esta mulher, era impossível até conhecer _ele_.

"Kazuhiko é real. O amor é eterno." Constatava antes de começar um espetáculo.

•

**post scriptum**: Fanfic dedicada para Jumi . LL/Mitzrael Girl, para mim mesma e para todos os fãs de _Clover_ (são tão poucos afinal). Espero que seja do agrado de alguém. Especialmente você, Mitz-chan, espero que goste da Oruha...

Corações.


End file.
